Personne ne change vraiment
by misspika77
Summary: Après l'entente de certains bruits, Dylan se souvient d'une situation similaire...


**Personne ne change vraiment…**

Dylan rentra chez lui, enfin chez les Bates, vers 23h30 ce soir là. A peine avait-il passé la porte de la grande demeure lugubre qu'un son loin de lui être inconnu parvint jusqu'à lui.

Des gémissements…SES GEMISSEMENTS ! Il savait que ça finirait comme ça. Il avait prévenu Norman des milliers de fois, il lui avait dit de se méfier de leur mère, qu'elle l'enfermait dans une relation malsaine…mais il ne l'avait pas écouté et voilà jusqu'où c'était arrivé. Il avait poussé son petit frère à coucher avec Bradley, uniquement pour l'éloigné de leur folle de mère, pour qu'il puisse se construire correctement pas comme lui…En effet Dylan connaissait ce schéma par cœur, il l'avait vécu ! Il avait vécu chaque étape de sa domination, et avait réussi à s'en sortir… Mais Norman était bien trop gentil et bien trop en admiration devant cette femme, que bien sur il n'avait pas réussi à s'extirper du joug de sa mère. Et maintenant c'était trop tard… Dylan claqua la porte et alla sur les marches de pierre qui menaient à la maison. Il s'assit et alluma une cigarette. Il mit sa tête dans ses bras et se souvint…

Il y 5 ans

_Il avait 17 ans, il vivait avec Sam, Norma et Norman Bates dans une jolie maison sans prétention. Lui Dylan Masset était né d'une union charnelle de Norma et d'un homme de passage._

_Il n'avait pas une relation normale avec sa mère. Elle était très (trop) proche de lui, l'empêchant d'avoir des petites amies voir même des amis de son âge. Cela faisait 2 ans déjà que c'était comme ça. Elle avait commencé par le prendre dans ses bras de plus en plus étroitement. L'embrassant dans le cou et aux commissures des lèvres. Puis vint les crises de jalousie. Dylan ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère même s'il n'était pas totalement dupe et facilement manipulable. Elle était déjà malheureuse avec son mari, il ne fallait pas qu'en plus son fils la rejette. Il vivait plutôt mal cette relation. Au lycée, beaucoup se moquaient de lui, le qualifiant de fils à maman, et d'autre chose encore plus méchantes. Depuis 2 ans, cela avait été de pire en pire. _

_Le soir où tout bascula, il était sortit en douce dans le dos de sa mère. En passant la porte, il vit son beau père ivre mort sur le canapé, la télé encore allumé. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, quand il passa la porte, il la vit là allongée sur son lit vêtu d'une robe de chambre en satin noir, elle dormait. Dylan ferma la porte derrière lui et vint s'assoir près de sa mère. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit. « Tu es rentré ! » Dylan hocha la tête et elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou puis au bord des lèvres. Ensuite elle entoura son visage de ses mains et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle lui picora les lèvres tout doucement. Dylan était tétanisé, jamais une fille/femme ne l'avait embrassé. Il n'osait même pas l'entourer de ses bras. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Norma descendit sa main le long de son torse, jusqu'à son bas ventre. Et appliqua une légère pression sur son entrejambe. Malgré sa peur et son inaction, il était déjà gonflé. Il avait commencé à bander dès qu'elle posé sa bouche sur la sienne. Il était puceau à 17 ans, donc le moindre contact physique avec une femme le mettait dans un état d'excitation extrême._

_Elle déboutonna son jean, passa la main dans son caleçon et lui saisit son membre. Elle avait mit son autre bras autour de son cou pour le garder bien tout contre elle. Norma le caressait doucement et avec expérience. Puis elle s'allongea l'attirant avec elle. Dylan se retrouva sur elle, avec toujours sa main dans son caleçon. Il s'appuya sur ses mains. Il avait à peine commencé à répondre à son baiser que Norma retira sa main de son pénis et lui enleva sa veste et son T-shirt. « Enlèves ton pantalon et tes sous-vêtements » Il s'exécuta comme un robot. Ce que Norma Bates voulait, Norma Bates l'obtenait. Et ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment précis c'était : LUI ! Quand il fut nu, elle lui ordonna de revenir sur le lit. Il était à genoux entre ses jambes. « Enlèves moi mon peignoir ». Et il s'exécuta une nouvelle fois. Elle était nue aussi maintenant. Il déglutit. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle lui prit les mains et les mis sur sa poitrines. Elle ferma les yeux et respira plus fort. Elle se touchait la poitrine avec les mains de son fils. Dylan était le simple spectateur de son propre corps. Il y avait eu déconnection entre son cerveau et son corps, comme-ci on avait coupé le contact entre les deux. _

_Lorsque Norma sentit qu'elle était seule à profiter de se moment, elle lâcha les mains de Dylan et lui saisit la nuque, l'approchant d'elle et de ses lèvres. Ils se sont embrassés encore. Le jeune homme avala sa salive et commença à prendre goût à ces plaisirs coupables. De sa propre initiative, il l'embrassa dans le coup, en baladant ses mains un peu partout sur le corps de sa génitrice. Elle baissa la tête de Dylan jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire. Il lécha et malaxa les monticules de chair. Elle gémi quand la langue de Dylan rencontra son téton ériger. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Dévorant littéralement sa poitrine. Elle mit ses mains sur la tête de Dylan et le poussa jusqu'à son entrejambe. « Fais plaisir à maman mon chéri… » Il avait déjà vu ça sur internet, dans un film pornographique. Alors il fit comme dans le film. Il passa sa langue de bas en haut de la fente de sa mère, puis remonta légèrement jusqu'à son clitoris. A peine le bout de sa langue avait-il touché le petit bouton de chair que Norma se cambra en gémissant enfonçant ses doigts dans la crinière de son fils. Dylan n'arrêta pas de « faire plaisir » à sa mère. Il léchait partout où il pouvait. Le ventre de Norma tremblait d'excitation. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite lorsqu'elle le repoussa férocement. Mais elle se pencha au maximum et Dylan s'écria dès qu'elle le prit en bouche. Sa langue tourbillonnait autour de lui. Elle faisait aller et venir sa bouche. La respiration de Dylan était lourde et saccadé. Elle le dégustait comme une glace. _

_Il sentait monter peu à peu la jouissance, mais sa mère savait y faire et elle le lâcha et s'allongea de nouveau. Elle écarta les jambes et l'attira à elle. Elle prit son arbre en main et le mis à son entrée. « Pénètres moi Dylan ». Sa voix était dure et exigeante. Il s'inclina et écouta les ordres. Il hurla lorsqu'il entra en elle. C'était chaud et humide. Il commença dès va et viens soutenu. « C'est bien, vas-y continu mon bébé, vas-y ! » Il ne voulait pas la décevoir alors il continua de plus belle ! Elle gémissait, hurlait même. Dylan transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il sentait Norma enfoncé ses ongles dans dos. Il essaya de ne pas jouir, il voulait qu'elle vienne avant lui. Mais quand elle hurla une dernière fois qu'elle s'agrippait à lui férocement il n'arriva plus à tenir et explosa en elle. _

_Il sortit d'elle et s'allongea à ses cotés. Après toutes ses émotions fortes, il s'endormit épuisé._

_Le lendemain quand il se réveilla il était seul dans son lit. Il se demandait si les évènements de la veille étaient un simple rêve. Mais il était nu et ses affaires jonchaient le sol de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Il avait passé un moment merveilleux mais la culpabilité le ramena dans la réalité. Et il pleura ! Il pleura comme un enfant qui avait fait quelque chose de mal ! Il ne voulait pas que ça aille jusque là. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester tapi dans l'ombre indéfiniment. Il prit son courage à 2 mains, s'habilla et partit vers la cuisine. Sam leva les yeux de son journal et le vis là, sur le pas de la porte. _

_« Tiens v'là le fils prodige ! Norma ton imbécile de fils est enfin réveillé ! _

__ La ferme sale conard»_

_Sam se leva et balança son journal sur la table et mis un gros coup de poing à Dylan qui tomba au sol. « Pour qui tu te prends, espèce de petit merdeux ! C'est moi le chef de famille et je te conseil de t'en souvenir » Norma est arrivé et vit son fils ainé sur le sol de la cuisine, le nez en sang. Elle voulu aider Dylan à se relever mais il la rejeta. « Bon je me tire, j'ai du boulot. » Sam finit sa bière et claqua la porte. _

_« Dylan, tu vas bien ?_

__ Oui, je vais bien Norma_

__ Norma ? Depuis quand m'appelles-tu Norma ?_

__ Depuis ce matin_

__ Mais je suis ta mère ! Tu dois m'appeler Maman !_

__ Tu n'es plus ma mère depuis hier, depuis que nous avons »_

_Et il reçu une gifle. Elle s'excusa et le pris dans ses bras. Il répondit à son étreinte. _

_Après ça, elle a recouché avec lui mais une ou peut être deux fois. C'était plus pareil, il avait l'impression qu'elle se détachait de lui au fil du temps. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de Norman, son petit frère de 12 ans. Il avait reconnu son comportement, elle avait eu le même avec lui. Mais Dylan essayait de rester calme, il devait aider son petit frère. Norman ne devait pas subir les mêmes choses que lui, surtout que son petit frère était beaucoup plus naïf et chétif que lui. Elle aurait un pouvoir sur lui encore plus que sur Dylan. Dès qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec Norman, il essayait de la détourner de lui mais en vain. C'était une situation sans issue ! _

_Un jour où il rentra du lycée un peu plus tôt, il remarqua une voiture inconnue dans l'aller. Il s'approcha doucement de la maison et regarda par la fenêtre. Norma était sur le canapé presque nu avec un homme au dessus d'elle. Dylan n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Sam et lui-même ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait qu'en plus elle couche avec des inconnus… Dylan est parti en courant, il a couru pendant des heures. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit ! Il avait besoin de se vider la tête de trouver une solution. Et elle vint quand il passa devant un arrêt de bus. _

_Il rentra discrètement chez lui. Il fit les fonds de poche, les rebords du canapé et des fauteuils, prit de l'argent dans le porte feuille de Norma (dorénavant « la pute ») et de Sam. Il rentra dans sa chambre et pris ses économies accumulées depuis des années, il voulait s'offrir un cadeau démentiel pour son prochain anniversaire mais son cadeau serrait son départ. Un départ pour une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle vie sans un beau père alcoolique et violent, sans une mère complètement folle, sans violence… Il prépara son sac à dos, et prit avec lui seulement quelques affaires et autres babioles importantes. Il avait réussi à amasser près de 86 dollars et 78 cents. Se serrait suffisant pour prendre le bus et se nourrir pour deux jours après il faudrait qu'il trouve du travail, mais qu'importe ! Il devait fuir à tout prix cette maison de fou. Dylan se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit frère, il dormait profondément. Il s'agenouilla près du lit. « Je suis désolé petit frère, je te laisse avec ces fous. J'aurais aimé pouvoir empêcher ce que va t'arrivé. Mais je suis obligé de partir. Tu me comprendra en tant voulu ». Il l'embrassa sur la tête et s'en alla pour une durée indéterminée._

Aujourd'hui

Sa cigarette était terminée. Il était déprimé à la pensée de ses souvenirs. Et s'il n'était pas parti ce soir là, est-ce qu'il aurait pu empêcher Norman de tuer son père ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu empêcher Norma de commettre de nouveau la même erreur ? Il jeta son mégot sur la route et repartit vers la maison. Quand il franchi la porte le silence résonnait. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine qui était allumée. Norma était là vêtue d'une robe de chambre, les cheveux en bataille. Dylan se gratta la gorge et sa mère se retourna vers lui. Dylan n'avait vraiment que de la répulsion pour cette femme.

« Dylan ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

_ Suffisamment pour savoir que tu as recommencé

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler

_ Ne fais pas l'innocente Norma, tu sais très bien à quoi je fais allusion !

_ Tu es tout simplement jaloux !

_ Oh non ne crois pas ça, je suis dégouté plutôt ! Cela ne t'as pas suffit d'avoir détruit ma vie. Il a fallu que tu recommences avec Norman !

_ Lui est un bon fils et un gentil garçon ! Il ne m'abandonnera jamais comme toi tu l'as fais !

_ Il a des problèmes psychologique et à cause de toi va savoir ce qu'il va devenir ! Je souhaite qu'il puisse un jour se libéré de toi ! »

Norma se rapprocha de son fils et lui mit une gifle. Il lui attrapa les bras et la colla contre le mur. Et lui saisit le menton. « Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Norma ! » A ce moment précis il sentit quelqu'un le saisir par derrière. C'était Norman. Il le balança à terre. Mais le gamin se releva et se rua sur son frère. Norman essayait de la frapper, dans son regard il était persuadé que son petit frère voulait le tuer. Dylan arrivait tant bien que mal à tenir Norma à distance. Norma réussi à séparer ses fils. Et caressa le visage de Norman qui se calma instantanément. Dylan essuya le sang de ses lèvres.

« DEGAGE D'ICI DYLAN!

_ Norman écoutes moi, elle te manipule !

_ Non je ne veux pas t'écouter. On t'a accueillît chez nous et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie !

_ Chez vous !? Norman, je sais ce qu'elle fait ! Avant toi c'est à moi qu'elle l'a fait ! Tu n'es pas le premier à qui cela arrive ! Ecoutes moi et pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

_ NON !

_ Tu es contente Norma hein ! Tu as eu se que tu voulais !

_ Sors de notre maison Dylan et ne revient jamais !

_ Très bien je m'en vais, au revoir Monsieur et Madame Bates ! Hey Norman, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ais pas prévenu ! »

Et Dylan partit en claquant la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la maison. Il rentra dans sa voiture et démarra le véhicule. Il prit la route en pensant à son petit frère et l'avenir de ce dernier. Il était maintenant sur et certain que Norman aurait un destin funeste…

FIN


End file.
